In the land of kuroshitsuji
by LollipopLuxuary98
Summary: this is about how me and my friend end up living with our favorite chaacters from kuroshitsuji and even helping then along the way and also mabye even falling in love. sorry if summary is bad but please read it kay ... :) this is made up as i go sort of thing so it has nothing to do with plot of season 2 :)
1. Chapter 1

_**chatper one: getting into kuro land **_

My name is Cyan I live in Scotland, Edinburgh, I'm 14 and I have short brown hair that comes to ther begin of my neck, and green/blue eyes. I have slightly tanned skin. I'm nothing special, I mean my grades are normal and I don't have any special talent, I just love watching anime.

I have two best friends John and Claire. John has light blue eyes, light blonde hair, and coloured skin he's 14 as well. Claire has dark brown eyes with auburn hair she is 14 to. we all love this one anime called kuroshitsuji or black butler, today was like any other Friday night we would have our big anime marathon which we have every second Friday.

Tonight we where all at my house, I was just getting everything ready when I heard a knock on the door, so I ran down the stairs from my room and opened the door to have Claire jump on me saying, "AHH, Cyan I missed you".

Right, I love Claire like a sister but sometime, she could get just a little bit to excited and it would get some what annoying, " Claire come on, get off silly"

I looked around Claire to say hi to john but he was not there, "Oh sorry cyan, and by the way john could not come, he said some thing about watching his little sister for his mum tonight" ah so that's why he's not here, well he's going to miss out.

" aw what really Claire, he cant come that's a bummer because guess what just arrived In the mail today, when I got in from school" know if I'm correct, she should get this right, at lest I think she will.

" ah don't tell me you got kuroshitsuji did you" ah, I knew should she would get it right.

"yes, you are most defiantly right Claire, and its both seasons mwahaha *cough**cough*"

"I think you over did it, with the evil laugh cyan" we both started laughing, as I closes the door to keep the heat in, because it the middle of winter and well its cold as hell.

"so Claire, should we start on season 1 or 2, but I have a good guess witch one you wont to watch"

now I think, this is the only this I hate about Claire, well which is she is an, alois and Claude fan. I mean come'on the dude has to be bipolar or something, I mean his attitude changes ever 2 freakin seconds, he is one of the most weirdest people I have every seen, but that because I'm a ciel and Sebastian fan, but ah well I still love her.

" I wanna watch season 2, I mean it has sexy alois, and tidy Claude in it "

"ah no no, ciel and Sebastian are much better, I mean look at them there are so sexy and hot and everything else, but when I look at alois and claude it makes me wanna puck, I mean yuck" oh no this is bad, Claire giving me her I'm-gonna-kill-you look, so guess what I do next…. I RUN LIKE HELL TO MY ROOM AND HIDE.

"OHH CYAN, WHEN I GET YOU YOUR GONNA PAY, FOR SAYING THAT ABOUT ALOIS AND CLAUDE" now, me and Claire are allways like this when we fight over kuroshitsuji, but hay we still love each other in the end.

TIME SKIP

"cyan, come'on hurry up and put it on, I'm just dying to watch this" as Claire was rambling on and kicking her legs out in a huff, I was trying to get the stupid t.v to work, it just would not, and I mean would not work, I felt like fling it out the window.

"Claire, hush up would you, I mean it not my fault its not working, now shhh" after I said this, I gave the t.v a good smack on the side, and then all I heard was a loud *BANG* and everything went black.

**Arthers time **

**haha i did it now this is only my second time doing this but i hope you all injoy and please review and tell me if theres anything i can do to make this story better or anything really thanks :)**


	2. ch2:till the meeting with phantomhive

_**hey this is chapter 2 of in the land of kuroshitsuji sorry for any occniss that may go on i tried my hardest to keep them normal as possible :**_

_**chapter two: till the meeting with phantomhive**_

Cyans Pov

I'm awake but, I can't seem to move or open my eyes, or call out for help. All I know is that I'm lying in something cold but soft, I know I'm out side because I can hear birds, and the wind blowing through the trees, but I don't have a clue where I'm lying, but now I can hear voices, but they seem far away but they seem to be getting closer.

" come on hurry up bard, there's a girl lying in the snow, we need to help her", that voice sound so familiar, it's a young boys voice it sounds like he's worried.

"yes bard hurry up, the young laddie must be very cold, oh yes she must", now that voice sounds even more familiar ,it sounds like a woman's voice, its kind of high pitched but its not, at the same time.

"guys I'm coming, but can you slow down a bit", where have I heard these voices before, I'm a 100% sure I've heard them before, ah god why can't I remember.

"she's so cute, she looks almost like a princess, just lying here in the snow ".

"oh yes, she dose Finnie".

"yeah she's cute alright, but I think we should get her out of the cold, its bloody cold out hear", I can feel someone pick me up, and carries me bridal style, he smells like cigarette's and something else I can't really think of. It took us about 5 minutes before we entered the warmth of a house, but I can hear a new voice.

"bard, Finnie, may-rin what's going on you should be doing your jobs, and bard why are you carrying a sleeping girl", now I'm so annoyed, I've heard this mans voice it so calm but commanding, its almost like silk running over my skin, but where have I heard it before.

"sorry Sebastian, but we found her in the garden and its snowing out side, so we brought her in".

Sebastian's pov

I go to find the trouble some trio, to see why they are not doing there job's, to find them coming in from the garden with bard caring a young girl, not that much older then the young master, and her physical appearance, seem to be the same but, almost different in some way.

"Bard give me the girl, and I will put her in a guest bedroom and, I wont all of you to get back to your jobs" they are give me a nod and a, "yes Sebastian" and then bard hands me the girl, and they all walk of too there jobs.

Now it gives me a chance to take a good look at the girl, while I walk down the endless corridors, to one of the many rooms she dose look like the young master but something is off, different almost, though her soul carries more innocents than the young lords, i can tell she has had her own torment in life, one way or another but she dose look like a sleeping princess, if I do say so my self. I wonder how the young master will react when I inform him of his uninvited guest, when I get to the room i open the door, and gentle lay her down on the bed, and watch her for a couple of second before going to find the young master, to inform him of the girl.

Cyan's pov

I feel the man gentle lay me on the bed, that feels like it made of silk it's so warm and comforting, then I hear a small click, like a door has been shut I'm sure I lay there for about an hour before I could open my eyes, and when I did I got the biggest shock of my life, the hole room was animated and when I looked down at my self I too was also animated, but i also relined my physical appearance has changed to bu i'll explain latter, it was the weirdest yet coolest thing ever, the room was so beautifully decorated it was all 19th century decor, the walls where a cream color, with a royal blue flowers embedded border. The carpet was also cream color, with a royal blue rug in front of a huge grand fire place, there where 2 light pine color, the bed side table ,dressing table, wardrobe, and the bed was also a light pin color, it seemed like it was a four poster king size bed, with also cream and royal blue color covers and pillows, all in all it was a pretty fancy room, but then all of a sudden i hear someone talk and it snaps me out of my thoughts, I turn my head to the left to find a butler clad in black and looks so familiar, but I can't put my thumb on it.

"ah miss I see you are awake my name is Sebastian michaelis and I am head butler of this house hold, and so it seem my master would like me to bring you to his study", hold in a second did he just say his name was Sebastian michaelis?

Now I'm freaking out because now I remember why everyone is so god dam familiar, its because I'm in kuroshitsuji and because of the complete shock I'm in all I can do is nod, and look at the clad hot, sexy black butler in front of me, "miss if you don't mind me asking, but what is your name", okay cyan calm down like now, you stupid fangirl now is not the time.

"my name is cyan moon", YESS NAILED IT! Mwahaha beat that it came out sounding so cool mwahaha.

"well miss moon, if you would care to follow me to my master's study", ah this is it I get to meet ciel. So I get off the bed and walk out of the room, with Sebastian holding the door open.

"well come on then, better get this over with sooner of latter, and I pick sooner", Sebastian just nods his head and turns to the left to walk down the corridor.

"well follow me this way" ,we walk down and endless amount of corridors, with me trailing behind Sebastian looking at all the painting, until we stop out side a room with a bronze plack on the door saying study, he knocks on the door twice and I hear a boys voice from the other side of the door just bearly.

"come in Sebastian", I can fell my heart beat getting faster, and faster, like it's about to burst out of my chest, I take 2 deep breaths as Sebastian opens the door and holds it open as in walk in.

"young master the girl as awoke", as I walk through the door, I see ciel behind his large oak desk, siting in his leather seat with a cup of tea and a couple of papers in front of him.

"ah yes, Sebastian you are dismissed if I need you I will call, now miss my name is ciel phantomhive head of phantomhive house hold" .

**_authors_**_** time**_

_**please review and tell me what you think it would really help but no haters please thanks :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: talking to the phantomhive

**hello people i am back, i'm sorry for not updating sooner but laptop was being a bitch, and oh yes i need to say a very very very big thank you for my first reviewer hagen mocha crystal big hugs for you ;) i need help i don't know when to bring in my oc Clare in :( ahhh but anyway, on with this story... oh yes before i forget i don't own kuroshitsuji/black butler just the plot and cyan and Clare.**

**chapter three: talking to the phantomhive**

** cyan pov **

OH MY GOD! he is even hotter in person, i think I've died and went to heaven... oh god shut it stupid inner fan girl, know is not the time.

" hello lord phantomhive my name is cyan moon", oh god yes, i'm nailing this shit man!

Oh yes, and did i happen to say i went under some physical changes, as in my hair is now the same as ciel's only its more on the silvery side, and it now reaches just above my waist, and my eyes are dark ocean blue, and my skin is now more porcelain colored, its so cool yet really fucked up too... mmm i wonder what ciel is thinking at this moment in time, i bet it has something to do with my physical appearance and my outfit, which is deep blue skinny jeans, light blue converse, and my blue kuroshitsuji top that has ciel and Sebastian on it, and my black kuroshitsuji belt, which has the contracted mark on it as well as the phantomhive coat of arms, and yes i'm basically in love with the color blue so shut it...

OHHH SHIT, I'M WEARING MY KUROSHITSUJI TOP AND BELT, I'M SUCH ASS HAT GOD DAM IT!

**ciels pov**

cyan moon huh, well that's a name I've never heard of and her clothing is well, nothing I've ever seen and her top seems to have mine and Sebastian's face on it, and her belt seems to have the phantomhive coat of arms and the contract mark, and her appearance is similar to mine, yet its not i cant place my finger on it but, i'm sure i'll figure it out.

"well then, miss moon would you care to tell me how you got here, my gardener and cook said you just feel out the sky, which is completely impossible", a girl falling out the sky, that should not happen unless she is one of those angels again, but Sebastian said she was completely human, so that can't be it.

"ah well you see, um its actually quit the funny story um, oh god why don't you get Sebastian here too this is something you both need to hear, and i don't think your going to like it one bit".

"SEBASTAIN!" *knock*knock*

"come in, Sebastian"

**cyans pov **

AHHH, I'M FREAKING OUT HERE WHAT THE HELL AM I MEANT TO TELL THEM, OH GOD.

" um well you see um, oh dear lord here gose nothing, i'm from the 21st century and um well your life is like a big huge ass story, and like the hole world knows about it its been made into a manga and a t.v show as well, its called kuroshitsuji which mean black butler in Japanese, i totally love the story its awesome oh yeah, and if i'm correct i sound have my phone in my pocket, i'll show you some prof on the matter", i got to my left back pock in my jeans and pull out my iphone.

i put in the password which is ciel's birthday and go to my pictures, and show then the photos and he looks completely in awe at the device i have in my hand, then out of my own embaressment, i pass one that has um, ciel and Sebastian kissing lets just say i'm totally with cielxSebastian stuff kay.

" AH THAT'S NOT MINE I SWEAR!", i quickly press the middle button on my iphone and hide it behind my back.

I swear, if i was not having a total flip out right now i would be glomping ciel because his blush is too cute and then to my shear horror, i remember that the devil him self is present in the room, i turn to my left to look at him to see him smirking, of all things he smirks he is one smug prick i'll give him that one.

"um hello, Sebastian would you care to tell me if you saw that picture just there"

"i indeed did miss moon " and there he goes, all high and mighty smug prick, that's the only thing i hate about him, he's all smug! i really don't wont to explainthis i so hope they wont bring it up, because if they do i'm going to have a hard time explaining things to them.

**ciels pov**

why dose she have me and my butler doing...that of all thing, i'm not gay and even if i was, which i'm not i would still never do it with my butler, of all people anyway i do not wish to stay on this subject any longer.

" right well moving, on i'm guessing since your from the 21st century you do not have anywhere to stay, so you will stay here and since me and Elizabeth broke off the engagement there's nothing to worry about, and may i ask where are you from" i hear a British accent in her voice so i assume she is from somewhere in Britain.

" ah yes i'm from grate yarmounth, its a sea side town in England lord phantomhive", ah well looks like my assumption was correct, but i never expected her to be from England at the most.

" ah so that means your from Norfolk i assume, and you may call me ciel", this girl has intrigued my interest, she's someone that i cant figure out and that doesn't happen a lot, i wonder what she will bring into this boring old manor of mine.

**Sebastians pov **

i was just here by my masters side merely listening to him and miss moon talk, still amused by the photo she had of me and my master, not that i would go anywhere near my master that would be wrong, because i am simply a butler nothing more nothing less, but this girl intrigues my interest as if she is pulling me in and i cant stop, i wonder what she will bring to into the life of the phantomhive house hold.

**mean while in cyans thoughts which is not on the subject at hand **

oh man i'm hungry, wonder what i can munch on... oh i know strawberry cake.

" hey ciel can we have some strawberry cake, because i'm a bit hungry", i hope he says yes i'm so hungry i could eat a horse.

" yes, i guess we could i'm feeling quit hungry my self, sebastion go and prepare some strawberry cake and tea" oh wait i need to ask sebastion to make earl grey tea, its my favorite and i'm in the mood for it.

" oh yeah, sebastion can you make earl grey tea to go with it, because it my favorite please"

" of course miss moon, i shall take my leave and start preparations right away" sebastion dose a quick bow and leaves the room with just me and ciel, well all i know is this is going to be the most fun ever.

**authors time**

**mwahaha i finshed it i swear next to the computer being an ass hat, i had writers block so gay but hay anyways, could you guys tell me if theres anything i need to improve on, and give me an idea for when clare should be brought in, because dude i have no clue so give me ideas please :)**


	4. Chapter 4: till the meeting with trancy

_**HELLO! i'm back did you miss me ;) anywho , i hate writers block is the worst thing ever :( please don't hate me for updating faster , right on with this story bitches :) oh yeah before i forget when i put something in these ' ' that's what there thinking kay :)**_

_**chapter four: till the meeting with trancy**_

Clare's pov

ugh!, my head hurts what the hell happened i try to sit up but my body when let me , i even try to move my fingers but its impossible... OH GOD DON'T TELL ME I'M FROZEN OR SOMETHING!, my back feels all wet and cold its horrible ugh i hate this i need someone to find me now, now as i was having a mini panic attack to myself i hear a boys voice, i'v heard this voice before but can't remember where its kinda deep but its high pitched as the same time, i was trying my hardest to hear what he's saying.

"come on Claude come and look, there's a girl lying is the garden in the snow i saw her fall from the sky, and she looks like me ", eh how the did i end up in some randoms back garden and in the snow, last time i cheeked there was no snow anywhere. oh yippee here's a another voice to drive me up the walls trying to remember.

" yes my highness i'm here", oh now this voice sounds cold distant all most as if he doesn't care.

hey dude whats up with the 'yes my highness' shit, and what dose he mean look like him, the only people i can accommodate these voice with would be alois and claude from kuroshitsuji/black butler... HOLY SHIT IT IS ALOIS AND CLAUDE FROM KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER WHAT THE HELL!, now i think i'm having a mantle breakdown i have just realized that i'm in THE ALOIS TRANCYS back garden, holy shit man i must be graced with luck of something because this is coolest thing ever dude hahaha.

" claude bring the girl into the house and put her in the guest room connected to mine , and after you have finished with her come to my study", a room connected to a room that's something i'v never heard, of but meh who am i to judge.

"yes my highness", after claude said this i felt someone pick me up bridle style, and after a while i'm brought into the warmth of the house.

Claude's pov

while i was taking the girl to the room it gave me time to look at her, as my master said she dose look like a lot like him, she has beautiful blonde hair and her skin is a lovely cream color but she seem's different too, i cant place my finger on it but i'm sure i'll find it out in due time, i reached the room that was connected to my masters room and lay her down on the bed, i watch her for a good 5 minutes before headed to my masters study. i wonder what this girl will bring to the Trancy manor

clares pov

i lay here for a good 30 minutes before i could open my eyes again and when i did i swear i just about had a heart attack, the hole room what anime and so was i the room was decked out in 19th century decor and the colors where so pretty, the walls where done dark red with gold flowers out lining while the floor was a also a dark red with a gold rug in front of a huge ass fire place, the bed was a queen size four poster bed that was made out of dark pine, it had dark red and gold covers to match the room with dark pine bedside tables on each side of the bed ,a wardrobe , a vanity table and a little table with two chairs at the window all in all the room was so pretty i slowly got out of the bed and made my way over to the vanity i looked in it and got the biggest shock of my life i had completely changed instead of my normal brown eyes and auburn hair that came down to my neck, i now had blonde hair that reaches the middle of my back and it was a bit darker than alois's , my eyes where now a light blue but where lighter than his and instead of my milk bottle colored skin i had light creamy skin, i then walked over to the table and chairs next to the window and sat down and then it hit me where was cyan, i could feel my eyes go wide and but i know she will be fine so its okay... i think, as i was so lost in my thoughts i never saw anyone come in the room until i feel a pare of eyes on me i turn my head to meet eyes with claude faustus and i see his eyes widen for a couple of minutes and then when't back to normal.

"um hello is there something you would like sir",ah god i'm so nerves he seems to come out of his little state and then nods his head.

" ah yes hello miss my name is claude faustus head of the trancy manor, my master wishes to speak with you", i jump up for the seat and skip over to him.

" well lead they way then", i skip happily behind claude looking at all the painting and then he stops making me nearly to straight into him, luckily i never thou i look up at a dark wooded door that had study engraved onto the door, i take a deep breath to came my self down while he knocks on the door i hear alois voice from the other side of the door saying " come in claude".

claude opens the door and i walk in after him " master the young miss is awake", claude steps aside to show me and i hear alois gasp.

" claude you may leave i will call if i need you, now hello little miss my name is alois trancy head of the trancy familial".

_**authors time!**_

_**mwahaha i did it i finally brought alois and claude in , anyway review and tell me what you think please :)**_


	5. Chapter 5: talking to the trancy

**hey guys, thanks for the reviews so far. i promise i will try better with my punctuation and stuff, just bear with it for a little but until i get better at it kay .**

**ciel: luxuary dose not own kuroshitsuji/black butler but she wishes she did.**

**luxuary: eh? when did you get here ? **

**sebastian: about 5 minutes ago.**

**luxuary: ... okay on with the story.**

**chapter 5: talking to the trancy**

_claires pov_

_dear...devil... this level of hotness should be a crime, is it just me or is it hot in here? nope think its just me anywho, i think i should answer him, "hello lord trancy my name is Claire black "._

_mmm i wonder what he is thinking, it more than likely has to do with my appearance and clothes which is my purple top with alois and Claude's face on it, my black skinny jeans with a purple belt and my black and purple high tops, now yes i love love love the colors purple and black so keep it to your self's kay._

_WHAT THE SHIT I'VE GOT MY ALOIS AND CLAUDE TOP ON AHHH SOMEONE KILL ME NOW!_

_Alois' pov_

_claire black eh? her name is so beautiful, but she all so looks so much like me but different as well, i wonder what it is that makes her different from me, " my what a lovely name miss black, now would you care to tell me how you appeared in my rose garden", now i know what i saw she definitely fell from the sky, but how claude said she is human so how did she do it._

_"ah um well you see this is kinda hard to explain so um why don't you get Claude up here because i think he would love to hear all about this"._

_"CLAUDE!" *Knock**knock*_

_"come in", i wonder what this girl could bring to my home of demons _

_claires pov _

_um oh god how do i tell them umm oh how i wish cyan was here she's really good with this stuff um okay here i go._

_"um well i come from the 21st century where like all of this is one huge ass Japanese anime,manga story thing and like alot of people from around the world now about it , its called kuroshitsuji which means black butler in Japanese, its a really good anime i prefer the second season because its got you and claude in it and i can show you something to prove that i'm not lying", i pull out my iphone which is not broke thanks goodness for that, and show him the photos i have on it and out of my own stupidity for having it on here i go on a photo that has alois and claude making out so lets say i'm a big aloisxclaude fan kay._

_"AH THAT IS SO NOT MINE I PROMISE!", i lock my phone and hide it down my top and put my arms over my chest._

_i turn to look back at alois and claude to see alois with a smirk on his face and a small blush and well claude just looks like... well claude, but anyhow._

_"claire show me the picture again i'm affaid i never saw it properly", oh god alois has smirk has gotten bigger" no i don't wanna alois"._

_i run to the other side of the desk so alois cant get me but he stand up and runs round the desk to get my so take a wild guess at what i do... RUN AWAY MWAHAHA. I take out my phone and go " want it come get it" i stick out my tounge and run out the door laughing with alois coming after me laughing as well._

_claudes pov_

_i was just standing behind my master as __normal and i see that photo i feel appalled but off that subject, as i watch my master and miss black i see that my master looks happy and I've never seen him like this he seems more at peace with him self maybe this girl could add something else so his soul to make it more delicious_

_"master i would like to remind you that we have a party this evening"_

_"oh yes claude could you get hannah to get claire ready as well because i would like her to come to the party with us"_

_"yes my highness", i bow and walk off to tell hannah to get miss black ready for the party._

_claires pov_

_ohh a party i wonder what its going to be like , i wonder if ciel will be there " hey alois will earl phantomhive and his butler be coming to this party"._

_"yes of course they will why do you ask claire"._

_"oh no reason", maybe cyan is with ciel well it looks like i will just have to wait and see._

**arthers time**

**luxuary: i did it i did it mwahaha**

**ciel: yeah after two hours of stoping and started idoit**

**sebastian: that is true my lord **

**cyan: you could'nt sit still at all could you**

**luxuary:****SHUT UP ! **


	6. chapter 6: until the ball

**Luxuary: hello my lovely's i'm back! mwahaha,i have a wonderful new chapter for you all :)**

**ciel: yeah and it took you forever to come up with it.**

**sebastian: that is true my lord.**

**alois: yip. oh luxuary am i in this chapter with my darling ciel and claire.**

**luxuary: eh when did you get here blondie and you will have to wait and see alois.**

**alois: yes i am blonde, do you have a problem with me being blonde.**

**ciel: well your blonde hair reminds me of some cheep whore on the street.**

**sebastian: well that's very true **

**luxuary: okay moving on and to all people with blonde hair who read this that comment was only directed to alois kay. NOW SEBASTIAN TAKE IT AWAY PLEASE!**

**sebastian: luxuary dose not own kuroshitsuji/black butler if she did i think there would be a hell lot more yoai.**

**on with the story!**

**chatper 6: until the ball!**

_cyans pov_

_after the little meeting with the one and only CIEL FUCKIN PHANTOMHIVE, we had the strawberry cake and earl grey tea we asked for well I asked for it but... anyhow I was in the garden siting on a bench just looking at ciel's favorite flower:sterling silver roses. I much say it is the most gorgeous rose I have even seen in my life, know I now why ciel like these roses. As I was lost in my own thoughts as i never saw Sebastian approach me until he tapped my shoulder i turn around to look at him but i ending up having him straight up in ma face and all most had a heart attack._

_" dear lord Sebastian you scared the shit out of me there! god dam it man what do you think you where doing gettin all up in ma personal space like that dude". i moved my head around in a circle and waved my hand in front of my face, talking with a kinda gansta talk if that's was ya call it._

_ Sebastian gives a short chuckle at my action " forgive me my lady, but my lord has order me to get you ready for the ball this evening. He wishes to bring you with him". ciel wont's to take me to a ball i wonder where it is?_

_" ah is that it well then Sebastian __if i may ask where is this ball being held". as i said this he held out his hand to me. see if its with that stupid blond whore i'm gonna slap a bitch._

_" it is being held at the earl alois trancy house hold". i fuckin knew it, i'm gonna slap a bitch._

_" oh bloody fuckin wonderful! i'm going to the blonde man whores house ugh! " as i continued to rant on about the blonde slut A.k.A alois, Sebastian was already leading me back to the house._

_ciel's pov _

_i was siting in my study still staring out into the garden until i saw silvery-blueish hair mixed in with the sterling sliver roses, that's when i realized it was cyan. i must say she look so at peace just siting there , i just continued to watch her for my window until i saw black figure walking straight to her, but then realized it was Sebastian going to get cyan ready for the ball i wish to take her too with me tonight. i must say this girl is serenely is a puzzle that i wont to figure out, it reminds me of something that my father once told me as a child about my mother. father said that my mother was like a giant puzzle he wished to figure out, but never could he got entrapped by her trying to solve the puzzle that was my mother. it took him a while to realize that he not only wonted to solve her but also have her as his, to love her ,and care for her, my father said that my mother was like the sun ,she could brighten any room without even trying, she could make you feel like there was not a single problem in the world, her smile was something of an angels, and that her beauty was on a hole different scale of it own, he said he was scared to bring so much pure light into the tainted darkness of the phantomhive family, but he loved her and couldn't bare to have any one else but my mother. so he married her, i never understood what he meant then because i was simply a child, but now i understand him, but there is no point swelling in the past but Sebastian dose need to hurry and come get me dressed, so that we may leave for this stupid and unreasonable ball which i'm not so thrilled about._

_cyans pov_

_Sebastian lead me into the same room as before and walked over the the wardrobe, and opened it up and taking out a dark blue and black dress with a black and dark blue chocker and a black corset. when my eyes landed on the corset my mind played back the corset seance in season 1, i immediately blushed and shook my head to ride me of the thoughts saying to my self 'begone evil thoughts begone!', he then grabs everything else and walked over to me, "will you need help changing my lady"._

_i nod and turn away blushing, he simple chuckles and walks over setting everything on the bed," well come here then so i may help you " i walked over keeping my head down trying to hide my blush._

**_epic time skip :)_**

_at the moment in time i'm now leaning over the frame of the bed with my underwear and my corset on all sweaty and hot," sebastian i cant do this" i say in between pants._

_" yes you can just a little bit more my lady"._

_" Sebastian! it hurts its too tight" i say louder this time in between small pants._

_" i'm all most done just a little bit more " ._

_"s-s-Sebastian!" . as i shouted out his name i tilted my head back, and heard the door slam open._

_ciel's pov _

_i was wondering the halls of my manor to find that stupid butler of mine, when i hear cyans voice behind the door i'm in front of and chose to listen after all it is my manor._

_" Sebastian i cant do this" i hear cyan say in between pants._

_" yes you can just a little bit more my lady" what the hell is going on in there ._

_" Sebastian it hurts its too tight" she says louder this time and my face reddens immediately._

_" i'm all most done just a little bit more " oh god what are they doing._

_"s-s-Sebastian!" as she says this i slam open the door, to see her bent of the bed frame with Sebastian pulling at the strings of the corset_ **( A/N: did you think that was something dirty you naught people :P).**

_" SEBASTIAN YOUR GOING TO KILL ME LOOSEN THE CORSET ! I THINK MY INSIDES ARE GOING TO OUT OF MY MOUTH YOU DAM DEMON!"_

_" lady cyan i woman has never been killed nor lost her internal organs for wearing a corset" as Sebastian says this i cover my hand with my mouth trying to hid my laughter, but its all to much and i start laughing out and cyan and Sebastian turn to me._

_" ah oh my god i'm so stupid, ahaha cyan you look so funny ahahaha" cyan comes over to me panicking._

_" ciel! ciel! whats wrong why are you laughing ciel!" she shakes me but i continue laughing._

_" Sebastian! it think we broke ciel! what do we do ahhh!" i stop laughing and wiped the tears for my eyes from laughing so much. _

_" I've not laughed like that since i was a child it was good to laugh again" i look at cyan and stand up and look at her, blusheing and cover my eyes._

_" ah yes Sebastian once your finished here come to my room and help me get ready for the ball " i turn back into the cold me and start walking away, what the hell i was doing i never laugh so why was i laughing now i drag my hand thou my hair making my way to my room._

**_another epic time skip mwahah _**

_cyans pov_

_me and ciel where siting in the carriage with a comfortable silence around us on the way to alois's party ugh! the carriage comes to a stop out side of a grand manor, as Sebastian opens the door ciel got out first and when i go to get out both Sebastian and ciel have there hands waiting for me, so i grab the both of then to lower my self into the ground and let go of ciel and Sebastian hands, ciel bring out his arm for me to take to i rap my arm around his and lay my hand in the corner of his elbow, the door are pushed open and i'm blinded by the light._

_" welcome to the trancy manor my lord and lady"_

**_authers time :)_**

**_well thats the 6th chapter of in the land of kuroshtsuji i hoped you like it and this is the link for cyans dress if you all wont to see . and ciels wearing a dark blue and black suit to match cyan kay bye-bye for now my loveys :)_**


	7. Chapter 7: until the ball

**luxury: hello my lovely's i have a wonderful new chappy for you all tehe **

**sebastian: yes after all this time **

**cyan: hey! bitch face don't say that to her! got it demon?!**

**sebastian: forgive me my lady **

**ciel: sebastian you should be ashamed! even thou its true**

**cyan: hey! watch it little blue boy! or i'll kick you where the sun don't reach kay ?!**

**ciel: *mubles* sorry luxury sorry cyan**

**luxury/cyan: good!**

**luxury: ciel my lovely little blue boy take it away**

**ciel: luxury dose not own kuroshitsuji/blackbutler but she wishes she dose **

**on with the story!**

i was sitting in the front room when Hannah came to get me to get me ready for this party ball thing, to be truthful i was really excited because ciel was coming and cyan might be with him, i really cant wait but anyhow lets get back on track i was just staring away thinking about well nothing really hehe, when Hannah came into the front room and i was completely lost in la la land.

" lady black can you come with me to get you ready for the party" well i just about die of a heart-attack.

" ah! holy shit Hannah! give a girl a warning next time, jeesh i thought i was going to die or something" well i'm not one for swearing thats more cyans job, but really the bitch scared the living day-light out of me so... it was called for.

Hannah give a warm smile and a girly giggle " sorry my lady i never meant to scare you".

" its fine, so anyway what do you need from little old me hann's"

she raises an slender eyebrow at the name but just shakes her head and smilies ," well my lady the master has given me order's to help you get ready for the party this evening ".

" aww sweet girly time with a demoness" she giggles at me and helps me up for the worlds most comfiest chair ever, and leads me to a room to get ready.

alois' pov

i watched her walk off to the front room before turning around and heading to my room to get ready for the party, this girl reminds me so much of me and my littler brother luka. i found out not to long go about Hannah having a contract with luka and everything Hannah told me why luka did it and strangely I'm not angry, because she told me her self you know I'm not explaining it just make me upset, i wont let Claire see that side of me the ugly evil side she is too innocent and pure to see anything like that, to be truthful i don't know why I'm rapping a pure innocent butterfly in a nasty horrible spiders web. i think i need this butterfly to bring the light back into my heart, just maybe i can love again and maybe even... NO! alois don't think that mmmmm anyway i better call Claude to come and get me ready the party is soon.

Claire's pov

we where all ready for the party i was in a light green floor length dress, that had a small dark green chocker, it was an off the shoulder, with dark green ruffles at the shoulder and at the end of the dress, my lovely new blond hair fell down my back in waves of curls. i could here the party from the door me and alois where behind, Claude stepped out so he could tell everyone of our entrance to the party... mmm i wonder since i changed to look like alois, maybe cyan has changed to look like ciel... well I'll just haft to look out for a female version of ciel... PAHAHA THAT'S TO FUNNY A FEMALE CIEL HAHAH

" laddies and gentlemen I'm here to introduce the lord alois trancy and his dear friend lady Claire black ", after Claude said this the door was open by the triplets, and i was blinded by light and i felt like my ears where going to explode by the nose of all the clapping.

when everything came into view that's when i spotted double silver-blue heads and a pure black head, that's when i knew it was ciel and cyan and Sebastian this is going to be fun.

**mwaha and there you have it chapter 7 tehe sorry for taking to long but i will try and update sooner tehe untill next time see ya **

**ciel: goodbye**

**sebastian: bye**

**cyan : see ya latter dolls ;)**

**claire : see ya next time **

**alois: bye-bye**

**claude: *nods***


	8. Chapter 8: making the phontomhive cry

**tehe this is chappy 8 mwahaha i'm trying my hardest to update as often as possible but I'm visiting family i don't get to see allot but i will try to update more its a promise kay :)**

cyan's pov

" ciel, Sebastian look that's my friend Claire she must have come with me and ended up here with alois", i was tugging on ciel and Sebastian's arms jumping up and down, now i wont be alone in this.

"CYAN!", i look up to see Claire running to me dragging alois and Claude with her, having lots of people look at them.

"CLAIRE!", i start running over to her dragging ciel and sebastian, having people look at us too.

we both let go of the boy and jump on each other smothering each other with hugs, " as cyan i missed you so much ", " Claire i missed you so much too".

we look at each other with huge grins ," so lady black, how are you this fine evening", " me I'm wonderful , you lady moon".

all four of the men are looking between us as if we were weirdo's, because we went from completely hyper to calm and cool, talking like we where actually from this time, " I'm wonderful and my i say you do realize we are in kuroshitsuji ".

" why of course i do and it is completely... AWESOME!".

" I KNOW RIGHT TELL ME EVERYTHING COME ON TELL ME".

" AH NO NO YOU FIRST".

" um I'll tell you latter, but right now don't you think the music it a little bit...well boring " i said with a cunning smirk crossing my face.

" ah i believe you are right about that ", the two boys and two demons looked at us in fear.

we grabbed each others hand's and skipped off to the front of the ball room, told the musician's to stop playing, Claire asked the man on the piano to get off but in a nice way, she looked at me as if to ask " do you know what song i'm going for " i gave a nod and stepped up the microphone like thing and Claire began to play, (**A/N i do not own this song all rights go to evanescance its called my immortal) .**

****ciels pov

i watched her walk off and up to the stage, then i heard the sound of the piano, i watched her take a deep breath, then i heard the most wonderful thing I've ever heard in my life.

_**I'm so tired of being here**_  
_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_  
_**And if you have to leave**_  
_**I wish that you would just leave**_  
_**'Cause your presence still lingers here**_  
_**And it won't leave me alone**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_  
_**This pain is just too real**_  
_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_  
_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_  
_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_  
_**But you still have all of me**_

_**You used to captivate me**_  
_**By your resonating light**_  
_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_  
_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_  
_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_  
_**This pain is just too real**_  
_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_  
_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_  
_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_  
_**But you still have all of me**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_  
_**But though you're still with me**_  
_**I've been alone all along**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_  
_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_  
_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_  
_**But you still have all of me...**_  
_**All of me...**_  
_**All of me...**_  
_**All...**_

i stood there with a single tear falling down my face, the song had so much emotion in it, as if she had been though allot in life like me , it almost felt like she was sing about my past, as if she was saying to me that i had her and that she would help me. I turned my head to look at Sebastian to see his face full of sadness, it was clearly shown for the world to see, I turned to look at the blonde and his butler to see alois was crying allot more than me, Claude also had sadness driven into his face. i turned my head to look back at cyan to see her come off the stage, every one burst out in clapping me and alois walked off at the same time to get the girls, when i reached cyan she hugged me and whispered into my ear " why are you crying ciel i don't like it when your sad " i touched my face to see that they where in fact wet with tears, it shocked me but i smiled and let go of cyan and wiped my face, she smiled back and i then at that very moment ... I've fallen in love

**mwahah see how evil i am tehe i know they were all a little occ but it was needed okay so just go with it well until next time my lovely's remember to review and tell me what ya think kay**


	9. Chapter 9: we two sinful creatures

**hello my friends i'm doing a new chappy now this is where some action happens so hope ya like it **

cyan's pov

it had been about an hour since me and Claire had done our little performance, right now i was dancing in the middle of the floor with ciel, Claire and alois where right next to us. It was weird because when me, ciel ,alois and Claire came onto the floor everyone left, they where all in a big circle watching us dance to be truthful i was embarrassed. All of a sudden i saw Sebastian running towards me and ciel while Claude started running to Claire and alois but before we new it the triplets grabbed me and Claire, Thompson grabbed me and Cantebury grabbed Claire they then stepped aside so timber walked in between his two brothers.

" sorry but we are talking the girls there soul's are too our liking ".

" Sebastian! save her ! " i heard ciel shouting.

" Claude ! save Claire now! " i heard alois shouting as well.

all of a sudden i felt this rush of energy and power come over my body in waves" hehe you think your getting my soul huh well that's funny " when i looked at my nails they where that deadly horrible sin ridden shade: black.

ciels pov

what the hell is she thinking saying something like that the idiot, i watched a smirk come across her face and she lifted up her head and i felt my self gasp, her eyes where the deadly crimson colour I've seen in Sebastian's eyes so many times, she looked deadly like a beautiful sinful angel. I watched her turn her head to look up at Thompson, he started to shake with fear but didn't let her go all of a sudden i heard a very loud and sicken *CRACK*, next thing i see is Thompson on the floor and cyan has her hand up in the air, i look off to Sebastian to see his eyes wide with fear then i look to my left to find Claude wearing the same wide eyed expression, i turned back to see cyan rip of her dress so she was only in her corset and i smirked at this part her jeans is what i think she called them where under her dress, she then vanished and then appeared in front of cantebury there was a blow of wind and he was smashed back into the wall, i watched as cyan brought her leg down to the floor and then it hit me where was Claire.

" oh looks like she's lost it again ", well i never new i could jump so high.

" Claire how did you get here " ," oh um i don't even know but hay who cares ".

i just raise and eyebrow at her then i then turn back to cyan to see her walking over to timber, he backed up and was wide-eyed in fear she jumped up and landed on his shoulders and bent down, she put her hand on the side of his head and twisted his neck and i heard a loud * SNAP*, know i knew the triplets where fine they where demons after all but ohhh that sounded sore, i watched her eyes return to normal she looked straight over to me, i was captured in her gaze , we just stared at each other i felt everything vanish as stared into my sinful angels eyes.

cyans pov

i was frozen in his gaze it felt like we where the only one's in the room, i felt my feet moving, saw ciel was moving as well we walked over to each other, i now realized i was right in front of him, i felt his hand in my face and i leaned into his warm touch, when he removed his hand i felt my eyes widen his nails where black: demon. ciel's a demon!

**mwaha me feel so evil right now :P tehe so anyway i'll try and update chapter 10 soon okay and just encase you didn't realise this story is more about ciel and cyan okay :) anyway until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10: love and truth

**hehe hello my lovelys i'm back with mr. 10th chappy tehe well right now i know you must be thinking 'well if ciel and cyan are demons what about alois and claire' well my lovelys you will be finding out in this little chappy so read on my dears read on :) **

claires pov

well it had been about a week since we found out about cyan and ciel being demons, to be truthful its awesome having a demon best friend we can now officially steal ciels sweets without getting caught mwahah, the not so fun part is when ciel and sebastian chase us about the house going crazy... well more ciel than sebastian but who care's about the little details really... oh yeah and i forget to mention me and cyan demanded that alois move into ciels home so we can be together they where more than happy to agree, well that is after we told ciel that we would eat every single sweet he has in his home and every new one that sebastian makes and with alois well... alois said yes straight away, you know alois just being alois tehe ,well he kinda went along with the blackmailing plan me and cyan came up with but how care there just little details tehe, so anyway right now me and cyan were munching on a giant chocolate cake, mmmm it was yummy to bad we 'forgot' to invite ciel and alois to join us, all well more for me, me and cyan are addicted to sugar, kinda like ciel but cyan is worse than me her's is more like ciel now that i think about it they two are really alike in so many ways, that's kinda scary i mean there pasts are really similar to now that i think about it but that's for a different time.

"CYAN! CLAIRE! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE MY CHOCOLATE CAKE AND IF YOU DO RUN FOR THE HILLS GIRLS AND PRAY I DO NOT FIND YOU!".

" um cyan do you think we should hide and leave the evidence just to torcher him " i ask in an innocent sweet tone.

" yes i think we shall my dear friend" she says in an sweet tone.

she takes my hands and we skip off down the hall but stop in our tracks when we see a particular raven and guard dog ," oh hey ciel so um watcha doing " cyan ask in a i-didn't-do-it tone.

" oh nothing really just trying to find a missing chocolate cake " he says in a sickly sweet tone.

" oh um cyan did you just here alois shouting on us ", " um yeah i think i did Claire lets go and see what he wants " cyan grabbed my hand and ran of with ciel shouting, " come back you two! i wont my chocolate cake !", " sorry ciel its in our stomices now "

we ran off and went to the library where we know the spider duo will be, when we open the door we get meet with the shock of our life alois has cantebury in his hands and his eyes a deadly shade of red, while claude had timber and thompson in his

" so what do you think you where doing at that party, do you know you have made a foul out of my family name you useless demons, i should have got cyan to kill you on the spot ", alois's voice was cruel and harsh it made me scared, i never new alois could be like this in fact i never thought he would actually let cyan kill someone, let alone him be a demon of all things and he... never even told me...

" alois... you lire you said you where human... but you lied to me of all people alois! you lied to me! i thought you where different i thought you of all people would never lie but i guess i was wrong!" i watched alois turn to me with a panicted face.

i turned around and ran from that room, ran from that manor, i kept on running i heard the sound of running feet behind me but i kept running and running until i feel over and landed on the ground crying, i thought just maybe he would be different ,that he wouldn't lie to me like everyone else, i could put my trust in him and not load it all on cyan like i have been for years, she's the only one i can trust everyone else just lies!

alois pov

i watched her run from that room i felt guilt pang deep in my stone heart, i don't know why but i ran after her i followed her, out of that room, out of the manor , into the woods and kept on running and running, i wasn't going to give up on her i wasn't, i know i shouldn't have lied but i was scared to tell her, i never wonted her to leave me for being a monster that eats soul's and lives in the dark, i never wonted her to see that evil dark side of my self, i was scared of what she would think, bif she would leave me for it , i came across a clearing to find her curled up in a defensive way, i walked over to her and cradeld her in my arms whispering sweet nothing to her, she final calmed down and what she said next shattered my heart.

" why alois... why did you lie to me... i thought you where different" well i never thought just those couple of words could bring me to tears.

" because i was scared claire... i was scared that you would rejected me, what you would think of me, that you would leave me for it, i never wonted you to see me like that, a cruel and horrible monster that lives in the dark i- "

"alois i could never hate you, let you go or think anything less of you... i just couldn't... alois i think i love you".

she what... she loves .. me ? is this a dream or dose she actually love me, the girl i have loved since she first feel into my garden on that snowy day, i smiled and lift her head up and i get the biggest shock of my life, her eyes they where that glowing crimson colour I've seen in so many others eyes, i let my face fall into a gentle smile i took her hands and looked at her nails for proof, there it was straight there right in front of my face her nails where black, she was what i was she was what everyone else was a demon.

" what alois why are you smiling about",

"well my lovely black rose i also love you and why don't you look at your nails".

she took her hand and raised it to her face and smiled "yes! I'm not the only human any more mwahah now i can steal ciels cakes all by my self haha ".

i watched her and thought only human... didn't ciel have 3 other human... oh wait now i remember there all on a very long holiday so see there family's... well finny is actually at my manor, i don't think the poor kid has any family oh well ...

" yes as good as that sounds i would like to get back to the manor is that's all-right with you ".

"oh yeah come'on ... alois " she goes to sit up but then says my name is a small voice.

"yes " i say with confusion in my voice

"dose this mean we are a couple and um i cant get up because of all the running" she says in a rather sheepish voice.

" yes i think it dose claire and come here and I'll carry you".

she shuffles over to me and i pick her up with ease, start walking back to the manor.

"alois ".

"yes ".

"i think we should get cyan and ciel together you can clearly tell they like each other but there pride is getting in the way ".

" yeah i think your right but don't forget there hopelessly stubborn as well ".

"oh yeah god point".

me and claire just walk of laughing and talking about trying to get ciel and cyan together ... well i was carrying claire but that's not the point, to be truthful it felt so right having her in my arms, i don't plan on letting her go for as long as my demonic life lets me to, i know in my heart and black tainted soul that i love her.

**tehe now its time to get my main couple together and boy have i got a plan for those little one tehe *evil grin***

**alois: claire , she scary **

**claire" i know ...**


	11. Chapter 11: ciel the womanizer!

**hello my lovelys i am back with another chappy for you's all and i've just relized that i have dont 3 chappy over 3 days how awsome am i and hopeful you should get this today ( the day after i put up the 10th chappy) so tell me if there is anything you would like me to put on or any of your own oc because i need 2 bad guys for the upcoming chappys so leave your oc for me in the reviews and hopefully have then soon :) any on with this story of mine **

cyans pov

i don't get what's been up with claire i mean i now she is a demon and her and alois have a little thing going on but really what is it with them and locking me and ciel in ROOMS TOGETHER!, i mean i can only take so much of being in the same room and this has been going on for a full week ugh!, so anyway today we were locked in the music room, well i got really really bored so i decided to sit down and take my phone out and play with it and yes somehow me and claires phone's have unlimited batter mwahaha.

" hey! what are you doing were meant to be getting out of here"

"there's no point there going to keep us in here until sebastian finds us no doubt claude is in on this so he wont let us out",

"touché",

i decided to play a song on my phone and do karaoke. **( A/N this is called womanizer by britney spears )**

****ciels pov

i was just watching her playing with her phone when she stopped a devise smirk graced her face, then i heard strange music it must be from her time, so i sat down and decided to have a sleep when she started singing then a hole bunch of demoness came out from behind her, they started dancing along with cyan and i realized that a lot of the demoness have been ones that I've played before, what can i say I'm a womanizer.

_**Superstar**_  
_**Where you from, hows it going?**_  
_**I know you**_  
_**Gotta clue, what you're doing?**_  
_**You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here**_  
_**But I know what you are, what you are, baby**_

_**Look at you**_  
_**Gettin more than just re-up**_  
_**Baby, you**_  
_**Got all the puppets with their strings up**_  
_**Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em**_  
_**I know what you are, what you are, baby**_

they all came toward me and started to pull at me, making my jacket come off and a couple of buttons as well, so some of my chest was shown then all made space for cyan to come thou and grab my bow and pull me up and started pulling me with her.  
_**Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer**_  
_**You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh**_  
_**You're a Womanizer, baby**_  
_**You you you are, You you you are**_  
_**Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)**_

she then pushed me down on a chair and then straddled my hips pulling off my bow and the rest of my shirt off.

_**Boy, don't try to front**_  
_**I know just what you are**_  
_**Boy, don't try to front**_  
_**I know just what you are**_  
_**You got me goin'**_  
_**You're oh so charmin'**_  
_**But I can do it**_  
_**Womanizer**_  
she started running her hand up and down my chest and then whisper the last part in my ear.

_**Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
**_**_You say I'm crazy_**_**  
**_**_I got your crazy  
You're nothin' but a_**_**  
Womanizer**_

_**Daddy-O**_  
_**You got the swagger of champion**_  
_**Too bad for you**_  
_**You just cant find the right companion**_  
_**I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard**_  
_**It could be easy, who you are**_  
_**That's just who you are, baby**_

she sucked on her finger like a lollipop then it came out with a 'pop'.

_**Lollipop**_  
_**Must mistake me, you're a sucker**_  
_**To think that I**_  
_**Would be a victim not another**_  
_**Say it, play it how you wanna**_  
_**But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby**_

she then got of my lap and dragged her hand down my chest and legs then parted them so she was in-between them .

_**Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer**_  
_**You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh**_  
_**You're a Womanizer, baby**_  
_**You you you are, You you you are**_  
_**Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer**_  
_**(Womanizer)**_

she then kept on dragging her hands up and down my legs  
_**Boy, don't try to front**_  
_**I know just what you are**_  
_**Boy, don't try to front**_  
_**I know just what you are**_  
_**You got me goin'**_  
_**You're oh so charmin'**_  
_**But I can do it**_  
_**You Womanizer**_

she then pulled my up from my seat again and pushed me into all the girls they started pulling at me and pushing me about

_**Boy, don't try to front**_  
_**I know just what you are**_  
_**Boy, don't try to front**_  
_**I know just what you are**_  
_**You say I'm crazy**_  
_**I got your crazy**_  
_**You're nothin' but a**_  
_**Womanizer**_

they all let go and then cyan started walking to wards me and took off my eye patch and slid her hand down my face.

_**Maybe if we both lived in a different world**_  
_**(Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer)**_  
_**It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't**_  
she brushed her hand down from my cheeks and down my body untill they where on my hips  
_**Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer**_  
_**You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh**_  
_**You're a Womanizer, baby**_  
_**You you you are, you you you are**_  
_**Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer**_  
_**(Womanizer)**_

she then pushed me so my back was flush with the wall.

_**Boy, don't try to front**_  
_**I know just what you are**_  
_**Boy, don't try to front**_  
_**I know just what you are**_  
_**You got me goin'**_  
_**You're oh so charmin'**_  
_**But I can do it**_  
_**Womanizer**_

she then grabbed me by the top of my pants and pulled me with her then pushed me down in a chair where all the girl started to touch me and pull at me.

_**Boy, don't try to front**_  
_**I know just what you are**_  
_**Boy, don't try to front**_  
_**I know just what you are**_  
_**You say I'm crazy**_  
_**I got your crazy**_  
_**You're nothin' but a**_  
**_Womani_****_zer_**

they all vanished just as fast as they came leaving me and cyan she straddled my hips again and singing the song right in my ear in a low suductive voice .

_**Boy, don't try to front**_  
_**I know just what you are**_  
_**Boy, don't try to front**_  
_**I know just what you are**_  
_**Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer**_  
_**You're a Womanizer**_  
_**Oh Womanizer oh**_  
_**You're a Womanizer, baby**_

**__**she then smirked and said is a low voice " catch me if you can".

she then ran off with my clothes in hand and me thinking ' dam she's too hot for her own good'.

**and there you have it chappy 11! remember leave me some oc mainly two guys if you please for my oc for the bad guys tehe anyway untill next time my lovelys ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: Transformation!

**hello my peeps this is going to be chappy 12 i'm not really sure on what to do on this one but i'm sure i can do something tehe **

**ciel: yeah you've not moved from the computer for almost 10 hours know **

**Sebastian****: my master is correct i really don't think its good for your health luxuary**

**luxuary: bah! who care's on with the story**

cyan's pov

" Ah! ciel, Sebastian if you two make me read one more book on demon history i swear i will move into the trancy manor by myself ".

since my little 'show' ciel has been doing his best to keep me busy and he was the one chasing me in only his trousers and i got in so much trouble from Sebastian eeee! i never wont to see Sebastian like that again... anyhow for the time being i'm going to chuck the book at Sebastian's head and then run away and hide with Claire. i got off my chair and grabbed a book and pretend to flip through it.

" miss cyan i doubt that, remember what happened at the party with the triplets i don't think you wont that again, because they will only wont you more know that you are a demon".

"i agree with Sebastian cyan i don't think you would wont that".

"okay okay i get it no trancy manor from me, but what i will do is this " i chucked the book right a Sebastian and it hit the bull's eye " haha bull's eye know got to run bye-bye".

after that i high tailed it out of there but i did hear a distant " lady cyan moon you will pay greatly for this! ".

yip that was Sebastian i'm so dead latte,r but for know lets find Claire mmm where could she be... oh! she'll be in the main room seeing as alois has to go do something for the queen blah blah blah! so i skipped down the hall's and into the main room.

"Claire are you in her my demoness friend" , " yeah i'm here cyan".

i walk into the room to find Claire on the floor with a demon transformation book, i go to sit beside her on the floor and look at the page.

" so this is what you've been doing finding out about our animal forms",

" yeah i really wont to know what animal from's we are ",

" oh so all we have to do is say this and then we can change" i point to some writing in latian.

" yeah do you wont to try it ", " sure why the heck not".

"natum de peccatis daemonum nos et ostende nobis mendacium vera intus animalis " (**A/N: this means we demons born out of sins and lies show us our true animal inside: yeah i made it up on the stop with the help of google translate) **all of a sudden a my body felt like it was on flames and it felt like all my bones where breaking, i could hear Claire screaming and i wonder if i was screaming, i couldn't even open my eyes it felt like my right eye was being ripped out it was so painful, i need someone to help me now!

ciel's pov

what was she thinking throwing a book at Sebastian, she's lucky she ran out when she did or her head would be mounted on his wall and then i would have his head mounted on my wall, she's so much trouble i need to keep her more busy because i do not wont another one of her shows, because if i do may Satan him self have mercy on me because i will do things to that girl that no one has before, well here i was trying to calm down Sebastian when alois comes skipping throw the library doors.

" ciel where's my little butterfly Claire... oh what's wrong with Sebastian he look's like someone just throw a book at him".

" well you hit the bull's eye there cyan throw a book at him so i'm trying to calm him down ".

" ohh... well anyhow do you know where Claire is".

" um i think she is in the main room "

"ahhhhh! alois help me! " " ahhhhhh! ciel!"

that was cyan and Claire. Before i could see anything alois had all ready dashed out the room and i followed him we ran at demon speed through the manor. when we arrived at the main room alois ripped the doors open and instead of cyan and Claire we found to demons dogs. one was like my blue hair and the other was a blonde color to match alois's hair.

" alois do you think what i'm thinking ", " i think so ".

there was a low growl from both dogs and they got up on all fours slowly and very shakily, the blue-silver colored dog opened its eyes to have the purple glowing contract mark on its right eye, my hand insistingly reached up to my own right eye to touch the eye-patch when i looked over to the blonde colored dog it had its tounge sticking out with the same contract as alois on its tounge also.

" there's no doubting it alois its cyan and Claire".

**so my little bundles of joy did you like or was it blah? so yeah more review + happy me = more chappys **

**yeah so please review and tell me what you think please please i'll get Sebastian or Claude to kiss you or maybe even ciel or alois **

**cyan: don't think so ciel is mine you can have ****Sebastian**

**claire: yeah alois is mine have ****Claude**

**laxuary: ohh cyan so you admit you like ciel**

**cyan: hell no i just wonted to say that got a problem**

**luxuary: nope not at all ;)**


End file.
